Silent Night
by Lycanpire
Summary: Krystal is a Vampire hunter,her master was killed unmercifully by the magerrijetsu group,one of few of those working for a huge organization, under vampire rule. Krystal wants revenge, her family was also killed by vampires. Shes 17 and is a gothic nightr
1. Chapter One: More Surprises

Silent Night  
Spirits Dancing  
prologue  
  
Krystal walked down the empty abandoned road on 12th and hulman. It was around midnight or so. Krystal shifted her stride as if someone was trying to get passed her but no ones never there, its the krystal walked. She raised her head up to eye the beautiful moon and gleaming stars that were standing solitary in the night sky. She sighed and looked back ahead, her over sized black trench coat flowing from the wind behind her. She also wore a black t-shirt, and her favorite 64" ring bottoms- The really baggy black jeans from hot topic, with chains clinging on each side, hooked to her back pockets, forming an X on the back of her pants. She also had her Katana attached to her left side of her waist.  
She continued walking down the road, before she heard a shwishing noise a yard or two behind her. She stopped and turned, and looked side to side then up then shrugged slightly, turning back around to keep walking. Suddenly a ice dagger flew at her, and she turned more quickly for eyes to detect and caught it, crushing it and put her right hand on her katana handle, ready to draw as she eyes every corner for the owner of the dagger. She heard slight manly chuckles as she flinched angerly.  
" Oh! Very nice Krystal. Nice to see it will be a chalange to..Kill You!!!!!! " The man in black and shadows lunged at her and several ice daggers flew along with him. " FOOL! " Krystal jumped up and swung around drawing her katana and cutting away the ice daggers and she kicked him in the gut, followed by several attempts to cut and slash at him, but his arms continued to block. " What is your business starting a battle with me!! " Krystal jumped up in a back flip, and landing on her feet, in a defensive stance, to take a pause for his answer to her question. " ANSWER ME FOOL! " Krystal glared at him, and immediatly knew he was a vampire. His eyes were so cold and full of hate and no remorse. " Ahahaa...my ' business ' Miss Van Helsuar, is that of my revenge from your awful attempt to destroy our prince. " He gave her dark grin. " Really now? Is that your point of your death? Fool. Don't you know, when you morons start fights ! I FINISH THEM!! " Krystal sped toward him and to his surprise, she was able to make a very deep gash into his right shoulder, down to the middle of his chest. Vampires heal quickly, but this would deffinatly leave a scar. " GAH! You bitch!!!!! " He stepped back and held his wound. " You'll burn in hell for that! " He screamed. " bring it on dumbass! " Krystal offered.  
This made the sick minded vampire scream bloody rage. Vampires had a very large ego. Krystal was ready to smash it, along with his head. She smilied. " YOU BITCH! " He Screamed, his fangs lengthened, she notice he had the canine ones, only the desendents of the prince, by blood eschange had. " Come here.. " His voice was a low demonic sound now. She smirked. " Awww...did I piss the wittle vampi awff? hehe " She teased, then gritted her teeth as she used ' Safricunite ' The technique her master once taught her. It processed of her circling him once two quick for even vampires to see, then jump in the air with a few minor flips then a final stab through the vampires chest, then a thrust upwards through its head. "AHH!!! " She finally came down from her last flip and stabbed him, he was in complete shock, but before she could cut upwards, he grabbed the blade, then shoved it out of him and spun around before Krystal reliezed what happened.  
" WAiAa! " She jerked forward as he grabbed her in a unmerciful grip. He ripped her right side of her trench coat off. His teeth were gritted. Krystal fought him by her kicking, she screamed they flew up and he twisted his head to her neck and he closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Krystal gasped and gritted her teeth as her eyes got wider as his teeth sank deeply in her neck and some blood squirted out but the ful of it flowed massively into his mouth and he swallowed with big gulps. " L-Le-LE.T MmE G-gO!! " Krystal kneed him in the gut then raised her arms and grabbed his neckwith both of her hands and squeezed so hard his neckl poped and tore open and blood squirted out all over krystal as she let him go she fell after now reliezing she was up so high. She Screamed, then fainted from loss of blood.  
She landed on her back, but in a bush, she was lucky enough to survive.  
  
Her master, Kavioiskay, taught her to withstand such pain, in very intense training. But only a year after this, he was killed and burned by the " Magerrijetsu Group " a group of vampires that kill vampire hunters one by one in defense of the prince. " Lord Resulious ".  
  
Kavioiskay walked up to the bushes and lifted Krystal his both his arms and carried her back to his dojo. " Krysala,( he called her that. )child, what has happened to you. ...Your heart beat barely continues to beat. " He laid her on his clinic table in his lab. " You've been bitten, but its not to late to save you... " He picked up one of his latest projects that was yet to finish, the Black Ring. " This is a collar that will save you from damnation...I hope, and pray. Oh child. " The collar was computer generalized, and only opened with the finger prints of Kavioiskay. " Here Krysala... " He placed it on her neck, and it materialized around her neck. Kavio hooked a IV from his arm to hers to give her some of his blood, she lost so much. " This incident might save future generations, Krysala. Despite you won't have any of vampire abilities, except those from me that I've taught you, and some magic from my blood. You want crave, nor need the blood of man to survive. But you have the single gift of eternal life, Krysala, you can save so many now...I wish you could be older...but you'll have to fight alone, long after I'm gone. I since the end of my life drawing near, oh Krysala. You'll be own your own. ............only 17.... Krysala, I'll always love you as a daughter.." A few tears escaped his eyes.  
One Year Later....  
  
" NO! " Krystal ran into the dojo, and searched it throughly. But there was no sign of him. Krystal read the gruesome note once more.:  
  
Dear Young Krystal, Those of us of Magerrijetsu, has decided that your troublesome father is in  
our way.  
We have despenced of him.  
O,don't worry young one, you'll be next!  
Well, excuse us, but we have to get rid of the barbaqued Kavio! HAHA!  
  
Sincerly~  
Magerrijetsu Group.  
  
Krystal screamed. " DAMN YOU! Damn all of you!! I'll destroy you all!! FOOLS! " Krystal fell to her knees and sobbed deeply. " Noo...no..not you Kavio! ...I need you!! no! " Krystal lifted her head up and grabbed both sides of her head and flinched her eyes shut and Screamed so loud that it vibrated the dojo. She opened her eyes still screaming and her eyes turned black and her pupils turned blood red as the dojo split open and crashed. She stood, finally stopped screaming. " So...thats why...all those gifts and weapons....HE KNEW HE WAS GOING TO DIE!! The FOOL! He should of told me! I would have protected hiiiiiiiiiiim!!! " Her eyes returned to normal after she closed her eyes, and opened them to keep tears from coming. Her eyes, were normally a blueish silverish color.  
Her tears ceased and she made a pissed off look. " Don' worry, I'll avenge your death. Not a single one of them will live. I'LL KILL THEM FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE!! " She screamed, then walked towards the right side of what was left of the dojo, she picked her new blacker trench coat and flew it over her shoulder putting it on. The she strapped her 4 foot silver blade Dragon Katana to her left side. Then hooked her chains on her jeans. ( she never changed her style. )  
Kavioiskay's blood left her with fire and lightning powers, she has now mastered. She flung her long blonde hair that went passed her butt over her shoulders. " Time to Die...of worthless creatures. " She walked out in the moonlight. " I'll search for you all. I'm coming for you. It will take maybe an eternity to destroy all of those that responsible for your death. Kavioiskay. " with that Krystal grined and continued to finish her journey, as she walked through the hills , and valleys, nearing the hidden city " Imeshlaco " on the South West side of " Veskilone Country. " The most vampire populated country of the world, along with the surrounding countrys. She'll find His Castle in time... Resulious's castle.  
  
Silent Night  
More Surprises.  
Chapter One.  
  
Krystal walked towards the Govenment building of Los. Angelus. She reached for the handle and pulled one of the huge glass doors open. She stepped down a carpeted hallway. "Damn these pointless buildings. " She reached a solid red wood door, she opened it and stepped in, closing it behind her. " Excuse me. " A man that look like he was in his late 30's, turned his chair he was in towards her direction. " Yes, may I help you miss...oh yes. You must be Christine. " Krystal flinched. " My name is Krystal. But thats besides the point. " She stepped forward more. " I'm looking for some infomation about a certain organization, that is, to be said a private deal.  
" Yes, but all the private organizations are strictly confidentional, I'm afriad I can't help you with this. " The man tilted back in his chair. " Is that so? " Krystal recognized a wood bar with the gentlemand name, " Mr. E Roger " Krystal lifted an eyebrow and moved closer. " Oh, I'm sorry, Mr..E Rogers is it? " Krystal smiled. " But this is truley a life and death situation. I'm sure you can make an exception? " She asked more of a statement then a question. " No, I'm sorry miss. " He started to look annoyed. Krystal was intrigued, she laughed. " I'll ask one more- " " Please leave immediatly miss!. " He was obviously upset. " I'm sorry, but... " Krystal jumped on his maple desk and pulled out her katana and pointed it dead to his forehead. " You are going to give me the infomation I'm looking for, weither you except or not. "  
Sweat ran down his face as he nodded, krystal moved her katana to his ear as he turned to his computer. " And if you call security, I'll kill you without second thought, so don't even think about it. " He nodded. "...w-w- what is it y-you want to know? " He asked a bit jitterly. " I need to know about the Private Organization of RUCOVV....Resulious's United Clan Of Victorious Vampires. " Krystal watched him carefully. " Miss, Please! If anyone in this building told a person like you, about ...RUCOVV, we all will be killed. " Krystal chuckled. " I'm sure know one will find out. Its either your life or the info. " Krystal moved the blade to his neck. " Give me the infomation. Now. " He nodded immediatly and typed furiously. A few minutes later, there was a beep from the computer, and he turned the monitor so she could see. " Here, now please leave us in peace... " Krystal scanned the text int he box and turned to look at the sweaty man. " Thanks bunches " She smiled and leaped off the desk and put the katana in its sheath. then turned. " You tell anyone, I won't only kill you, I'll kill everyone you know. "  
Then she ran out the door and slammed it behind her, as she calmly walked back down the hall, and out the double doors. She stretched and looked at her watch. " 10 :30pm.. " She moved her arm back down, then looked at the night sky. She closed her eyes as she lowered her head then opened them as she began to walk down the empty road.  
About 2 hours later Krystal grew tired of walking and sat down on a park bench. She sighed and looked down. " Man....I have so much work to do..how can i do all this alone?... Dammit. " She slammed her fist into the bench. She gasped as she heard a slight chuckle from above her, as a figure flew down and stepped down on the concrete in front of her that made a sidewalk through the park. " Perhaps you don't have to do this alone.. " Krystal jumped up and put her hand around the handle of her katana. " Who are you! " Krystal glared at him. He laughed. " My name is Savion. " He was tall, maybe 6' 2", short spiked black hair, black leather trench coat, with red interior-velvet. He also wore nothing but black, also some combat boots. ( he also had a spiked colar, red eyes. )  
" What do you want. " Krystal stood straight, waiting for his answer. " I just want to help, I know your mission, I've been stalking you. " He cooned. " Thats impossible, I'd know immediatly if you were stalking me. " She shot back. " Times have changed Krystal. Oh young Krystal. " He stepped forward, then Krystal stepped back. " Fuck off, I might be young, but I have wisdom beyond my years.....at least about certain things. " She lowered her eyes at him. " You're a vampire, and you work for someone, I can tell. You don't have the full sincerity of one who simply wants to 'help out'. " Krystal didn't move as he stepped a few inches from her face. He took her chin into his hand and tilted her head upward and kissed her deeply. " I'm not a vampire. " He said as he pulled away, but kissed her again.  
Krystal eyes got wide, but she couldn't pull back, like he had a power over her. She gained her senses and raised her hand and slapped him so hard he fell to the ground. " What in the hell do you think your doing! Fool! I'll kill you!! " She pulled out her katana and pointed at him before he had a chance to move his head up. " Moron! " He moved over on to his back smiling. " Your just as good as ever Krystal, always cautious, I like that. " He stood, " I was testing you. But really, I am here to help you. " He stuck out his hand. Krystal stared at him for a while, then she looked as his hand, then took it and shook it as she looked back up at him. " You already know about me, somehow, I do not know. Do you care to tell me how you know? " His eyes were distracted by her black colar, " Oh yes, " His eyes met hers.  
" Happened that I made a not-so-friend, that new about you. His name....was Dravin. " Krystal walked with him down the street, towards a abandoned town outside of Los Angelus. " Oh, thats how huh? " Krystal raised an eyebrow. " Wow, sorry to here that. So he betrayed you and you, so called, ' choose the side of good' ? " Krystal laughed, but he didn't. " Yea..he killed my sister. " He looked at her then back ahead. " oh. " Krystal nodded.  
A while later Krystal and Savion stepped into a field that covered many plains. " Well,..seems like its been forever, but we only walked 30 miles. " Krystal put her hand on the back of her head and smiled. " Heh. " Krystal looked at him, they still continued walk. " So...where are we going exactly, I noticed you took more of the lead here. " Krystal asked still looking at him. " Oh, I haven't noticed. Were you planning on going somewhere in particalur? " He looked back at her. " uhmm...no, not really. Anywheres fine, I'm sorta like a wanderer. " Krystal laughed and looked away form him. " Hey, so am I, what a concept. " He looked back ahead. " Where ever we're going, it looks a long way. " He motioned ahead and Krystal nodded. " Yea.... " Krystal shrugged.  
That night, Krystal and Savion set up camp in the field, making a fire. " We are only here to take a break, we can't stay the night any where without a shelter. " Savion mentioned, while Krystal was boiling water througha tin cup she had in her coat. " Why not? " Krystal looked at him, not devoting her full attention. " Oh,...it..might rain or something. " Savion answered after a second. " Yea...I..guess your right, " Krystal looked up to the sky. " How long should we stay? " she asked. " Maybe a hour or so. " He said and leaned against a tree closing his eyes, like he was meditating. " Uh..thats fine. " Krystal nodded turning her head back to the water.  
" Would you like anything to eat? I mean, you really look like your starved. " Krystal asked only a little concerned. " No, I eat nothing more then Blo- uhm..maybe later, I'm actually thinking about taking a nap, if you don't mind. " He said without another word before he started snoring. " Aheh, riiight. " Krystal put a potatoe in the water, and some water splashed on her face, it was really hot. " OW! DAMN THING!! " Krystal jumped back and wiped her face. " Whoa, there. " Krystal forgot to notice where she was. Her foot was almost an inch away from somewhere important to him. " Oh..sorry, heh. " Krystal stumbled back and went back to the water and potatoe.  
" Thats ok. " He said as he closed his eyes agian. Sometime passed and Krystal walked over to Savion and shook his shoulders, and his head bobbed back and forth, still snoring. " HEY WAKE UP! " Krystal yelled at him. "NO!! NO MOMMY I ONLY LIKE FRENCH FRIES!!! " He shot his eyes opened and blushed. " Oh, sorry about that. " Krystal stared at him, she havn't moved since he yelled that. . " uhhhh....thats..ok, I guess.. heh. " Krystal let him go and turned around. " We should find somewhere to sleep, its almost down, and its been sprinkling off and on. " Krysta=l turned her head half way to see him. " Yea, we should. " He nodded. Krystal took a few steps up and bent over slighty, scanning the area.... " OH! " Krystal shot up pointing. " There! theres a cabin lookin thing, lets go there. " Krystal turned to him. " Yea, thats great! "  
Krystal picked up her jacket and put it on, and they began to walk towards it. " Sorry about yelling at you, to wake you up. " Krystal shrugged. " Its ok, it usually takes a sluge hammer to wake me up anyway. " He laughed. " yeah? I'll try that next time. " Krystal smiled. " No no no, don't do that. " He countered. " Of course not. " she said to him as they reached the cabin. " Ok, lets go in then. " He said as he walked up the stairs, Krystal followed. Savion opened the door and it creeked. " Geez, this place is like million years old, nothing but spider webs and dust, damn. " Savion pressed on, and walked inside. Krystal was laughing. " Yeah. " She shut the door behind them. " I don't care if its dirty or not, I'm tired as hell so. " Krystal took off her jacket and faned all the dust and webs from the place she was going to sleep.  
" I found my spot. " Krystal turned around to Savion, who was covered in dust and had webs in his hair. " Yeah. GOOD for you. " Krystal laughed at him and fell down laughing. " I-I'm sorry--yyyy, but you look so funnny!! AHAHAAA!! " Krystal covered her eyes and and turned around. " Thank you, thank you very much. " He turned around with his cheeks puffed out and went to the other side of the cabin and sat down after kicking the dust and webs away, and used his jacket as a pillow and went to sleep. Krystal opened her eyes and looked at him. " oh, he looks so cute, when he's asleep. Doesn't look as harmful, its adorable. " Krystal said to her self then blushed. " Gah! Stop it, theres no time for that! " Krystal turned around and laid that way, and fell asleep.  
The next night Krystal was woke up by a huge bang on the side of the cabin, and it collapsed, after krystal swung over and landed on top of Savion. " WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE YOUNG KRYSTAL!! " A demonic voice shook what was left of the cabin. " FUCK OFF YOU FUCKING ASSES!! GGRRAAH!! " Krystal summoned a yellowish to the palms of her hands and moved it in front of her. " TAKE THIS!! " A lightning ball formed a zipped into one of the men that were standing near the cabin. " " HA! " He moved his hand up and the blast went over his shoulders and crashed into the ground many yards behind him.  
" grrrrr. " Krystal turned to look at Savion who was still sleeping. " HEY! " She bonked him on the head. " WHAAA-aa huh? " Savion shot up and noticed the men outside. " They are attacking us you dumb fuck, get up mister ' I will help '! " Krystal cupped her hands and extended her hand away from each other and flames flowed around them, " Come on Savion! " Krystal turned to him, he nodded then looked at them. " They are very powerful. " He said calmly. " NO SHIT!? " Krystal raised her hand up and threw the engulfing fire at them. " EAT THIS BITCHES!!! " Krystal turned to Savion, " That will distract them, come on, we have to go plan this better! " She grabbed his wrist. " But-but-! I thoought you wanted me to help, " " yea! By being useful and listening to me. " Krystal dashed out and ran into the woods. The men were fighting off the fire and curseing. " KRYSTAL!! GET BACK HERE FOOLISH HUNTER!!!! " The guy on the back left yelled as the one on the left tried to get ashes out of his eyes. Krystal finally stopped to rest. " They'll be coming anytime, we have to think here. They are stronger then any vampires or demons I fought before, my sourcery won't be much help unless we make a plan to fool them. " Krystal stared at Savion who looked completely clueless but nodded.  
" Yea, your right. What should we do? " He asked. " Ok, you have to distract the two sides and I'll take on the main guy. Can you fight any? " Krystal asked. Savion got an annoyed look. " YES I can thank you, I have a Earth Blade too. " He pulled the sword out of the invisible sheath. " Good! Ok, can you take on the two guys that were behind the leader? " Krystal asked. Savion got tense. " He's not much of a leader..... -iii- if he thinks he can beat us! " Savion quickly finished. " Yeah I know. We can do this, ready? " There was a crash from behind them as a few trees turned to ice and crumbled. " As ready as I'll ever be... "  
" We know you're here Krystal we hear you! " The leader flew at her and grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into a HUGE oak tree. " GNAAAH! " Krystal flinshed then opened one eyes. " GO GO!! " She yelled at Savion he nodded. " Come, you guys don't look tough at all, Bring it on! " They laughed and hurled at him. Krystal started kicking the main vampire that had pinned her. " You son-of-a-bitch lover chiken humper dick head bastard, terd soup eater Herpy infected sack-a-shit!!!!!! " Krystal headbutted him and he fell backwards letting go of her, he held his head. " You pay for those remarks you bitch! " He screamed in the demonic voice he possesed. " Come and get it you jack ass donkey! " She yelled.  
" GET OFF YOU PARACITE! " Savion fliped the vampire of his back and jumped on it, he screached. " YOU BASTARD!! " the other vampire rushed at him with amazing speed and was able to claw through his shoulder. " RAAAH!! " Savion flew back and held his bleeding shoulder. He gripped the handle to his massive blade. He growled, then rushed towards the two, that we now standing. " RHAAAHAAH!! " He sliced through the vampires left shoulder to the middle of his chest. The vampire whirled around and choked out blood everywhere. " You Gayass bitch lover!! " He screached. " Fuck you you dirty french whore! " Savion yelled at the badly injured vampire. The other vampire was furious and rushed at Savion with his hands in the air reaching at him. " Not so fast you little bastard. " Savion flew in the air and dived at the vampire with his blade held back ready to kill. " Grr.r.rrrr.. " The vampire stepped back horrified. " HIIIIIIHAAAA!!!!!!!! " Savion jerked the balde forward and it went straight through the vampires forehead. The vampire whaled in pain and surprise as his body split in half from head to toe, blood splured out over Savion and everywhere else. " Hee... " Savion wipped some blood off his face and stared at the other on that was staring in shock. " oh what, didn't know that I was so strong? HA! Come and get it you pussy! " he offered. The vampire growled and stepped back and turned, and retreated. " What a wuss....Krystal!! " He turned to her and the vampire.  
" GAAH!! " Krystal spunn around as the vampire tried to kick her. " WHO ARE YOU! " Krystal yelled takeing interesting steps, dodging his punches and kicks. " My name is Majair. " He said taking a break form trying to hit her. " Thats nice. " Krystal said jumping up and kicking him in the forehead, then spun around and kicked him in the side of the head with her other foot. He flew into a tree, knocking it down. Savions eyes went wide. " Come on, this is pathetic, I thought you were stronger then this!! " Krystal yelled to the guy standing up. He started glowing black with a thick red ribbon like aura surrounding him. " Weak? ...are you calling me weak? " he asked in even a lower demonic voice. " Yeah! thats right you sick ass hole sucker, I'm calling you weak what are you going to do about it? " Krystal encouraged his rage. " Krystal don't do that! You don't know what he can do!!!!!!!!! " Savion ran to her side and looked at her " He's half demon half vampire, I sense it. " Savion countered her before she could speak.  
" No way! This is going to be fun! " She wipped the sweat from her forehead. " Finally. Some action in my life, after so long... " Krystal smiled and looked at Savion, who... was staring at her dumbfounded, " HE CAN KILL EVEN YOU KRYSTAL DON'T BE A FOOL! " He yelled at her. " SHUTUP! I'M NOT A FOOL! I'LL PROVE THAT TO YOU!!! " She gritted her teeth and ran lightning fast towards the vameon ( vameon- vampire/demon. ). " I'LL KILL YOU FOR MESSING WITH ME! " She pulled out her katana and held it out in front of her. " MORon!! " Krystal stood in front of him. " Krystal!!! " Savion wanted to stop her. " COME ON YOU WASTE OF ORGANS! " Krystal dashed at him, his eyes widened and the aura reached out to her and lifted her in the air, she dropped the katana. Krystal screamed. The aura electricuted her and she streached her body out screaming, as her body started to weaken her back arched and she floated limply in the aura.  
" KRYSTAL! DAMMIT! I TOLD YOU! " Savion held out the Earth sword in front of him. " Theres no longer the need to pretend anymore Savion, come back to us now, you've done your job. " The Vameons denomic voice shook through the trees, and Savion stood straight. Krystal turned her head slowly to her only ally. Savion sheathed his sword and walked up to him. " Yes, now you can stop pretending to be me, Majair. Krystal did as I predicted. So now its over. We have won. " Savion motioned toward Krystal watched them.. " This...isn't over...yet...boys. " Krystal gritted her teeth and forced her eyes shut and screamed. Flames forced off the aura and Krystal fell on her knees on the ground holding her neck and the collar throbbed. " WHAT IS THIS! " Majair exclaimed and Savion gasped as he watch Krystals eyes blacken and her pupils become blood red. Her voice changed, completely different. This was one of her vampiric episodes. Her new low demonic voice reached into the pits of the mens empty hearts.  
" You fools...you forgot who I am. What my job is, and why I do it!!!! " Krystal stood letting go of her neck and swung her hand down as a new black trench coat made its way around her, and her sword flew into her hand. " My name is Krysala, I am a hunter, I seek revenge for my family and my master. And I will never rest until I kill those responsable for their deaths. And I WILL.. " Krystals evil eyes scanned the two of them head to foot. And her voice turned a little bit more feminine. " NO WAY! " Savion you looked to the now normal lookind vameon Majair. " She should be dead! Not even Krystal can survive that, thats the attack I lended you! The prince taught me it, one of the most strongest ever. If it engulfed the world, it would turn to ash! How did she!!?? " Savion yelled looking at Krystal. " Stupid. Baka-chin-jin. ( Stupid penis person ). You should have known I've mastered, and control electric powers. " Krystal narrowed her eyes at them.  
" OH FUCK! I forgot that!! Shit! " Majair and Savion stepped back. " Come here boys....hehe.. " Krystal smiled evilly and pulled her katana out. " Or....are you AFRIAD!? " Krystal frowled and hurled at them as they took a stepp back and jumped up Krystal followed. " COME ON THIS IS SUPOSE TO BE FUN! No RUNNING COME ON! " Krystal slashed the air several times and red slashes moved toward the guys jumping from tree to tree. They jumped different directions, but the slashes caught Majair in the shoulder blade, to the middle of his back. And Savion from the back of the neck, to the middle of his back. They screamed and turned around trying to comfort their wounds. " DAMMIT! " Savion screamed. " I was right, you ARE a vampire Savion. Never doubted, maybe brain-farted it, but never did I doubt it. " Krystal shot at Savion. " Well look at you! " he snapped, fangs showing. Majair just growled. " HAHAAH! You fools!! " Suddenly to shots of lightning came from the sky straight down, and into Savion and Majair. " RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHGG!!!! "  
They screamed in pain and rage. Krystal rushed at them . " HHAAAAAAAAA!!! " She sliced several time with her katana, cutting through them and finally floated back and ceased a fire bomb at them, wide eyed in terror. " Oh, I always thought you would like to be cremated ehehe. " Then the fire bomb exploded and the bodys fell in ashes. " ......... " Krystal fought back a few human emotionally tears and stepped down to the ground and she closed her eyes to let on tear drop, but her expresstion didn't change. " Foolish men. " She opened her eyes agian and they were back to normal. " I hate when my dark side gets the best of me.... " She stomped on the ashes. " Peop- things die. " Krystal sighed and turned around to the field ahead of her and started to walk.  
  
In the trees, a teenage boy a year older then Krystal smiled. The wind blew and the ashes dissapeared into the night sky. The boy jumped down form the tree and stared at Krystal as she walked ahead. " heheheh. Krystal, a legendary hunter. Lets see if you have what it takes to be a REAL warrior. The gothic dressed vampire, with red, semi Iong length spikes for hair gestured. He silently walked far behind her, useing a spell to block his aura, and kept out of sight in the tall yellow grass.  
  
Silent Night  
Difficulties.  
Chapter two. 


	2. Difficulties updated

Silent Night

" Difficulties. "

Chapter 2

Key: POV-point of view.

_Italics are thoughts or events._

She sheathed her katana as she walked through the tall grass. She didn't notice the person behind her, she had too many racing thoughts in her head. " I don't believe I killed them, I....trusted Savion....why did he do that. I should have known he was tricking me!! The fool I am!. " Krystal slammed her head down she looked at the ground. " Damnit. "

She cursed more to her self then anyone else.

?? POV: " She doesn't notice me at all, good. I wonder if I'll need to look like this while I'm with her. Her aura reeked to me from miles. Now I've found her. I feel linked somehow...but I better not let my guard down. " The man stared carefully at Krystal as he walked about a yard behind her.

Night seem to pass quickly. Krystal, four hours later, was still walking. She finally stopped, legs aching and she reached a hotel. She read the sign, that said there was plenty of space.

" That makes sense. This doesn't look like a very populated town. This hotal must be only for travelers. " She pushed the door open, and it shut by its self behind her. She walked up to the desk. " Excuse me, can I get a room? " She spoke to a man that just cam from around the corner and entered behind the desk. " Yes ma'm. Its 10 gen a night. The rooms, believe it or not, are in good shape, no bugs or leaks. " Krystal nodded and smiled. " Heres your key. Room 669 A. " " Thanks alot mister. " Krystal walked down the hall looking for the room.

?? POV: He peered silently into the window and watched Krystal.He smiled._ I'll get a room here too. Theres no other hotel, and I can't watch her. _He walked up to the door and pushed it open and looked inside, then came in, the door shut. He walked up to the counter and the man seen him come in. He suddenly was overwhelmed with fear, you could see it in his eyes. " Excuse me sir, I'm looking for somewhere to stay tonight. I promise not to harm to you, if you'll calmly offer me a room with no fuss. " The man nodded quikly and handed him a key. " R-r-r-room 6-6-70 A. Its down the hall to the left. " " Thank you. " He nodded at the clerk then walked down the hall. Krystal already entered her room with the door shut. His room was acrossed from hers.

" Man... " Krystal plopped on the queen sized bed covered in a black and blood red comforter, and had black lace draps. Krystal dropped her katana on the floor and laid back on the bed and curled up into a ball and fell asleep. The windows were painted black with black curtains.

He sat down on his bed after locking his door and covered his window with a thick black blanket he found in the room. " Finally, I've found the woman of tragic past. Her soul is condemmed, but not damned. She has unbelievable powers and strength. She fought those vampires and that vameon well. Sad...she has emotions still....wait....what am i-....grrrrr " He gritted his teeth and looked to the side then finally relaxed and laid back and scooted him self up to the pillows and drifted to sleep, waiting for the next night...

The Sun set around 7 :04pm and Krystal was still asleep before the moon risen. The man, in 670 A., however, was awake and dressed in clothes he carryed in his bag that was sitting on the bed. He wore black kikwear pants, that were plain black. A long, heavy, silver chain with a unique symbol on the end of it clinged on his left side of his pants. On his upper parts, he wore a black wifebeater. His Red Handle katana, attached to his belt, was on his left side of him as well.

He stepped out of the room locking it behind him then walked up to Krystals door and listened through the wood. "............._she's still asleep....I'll leave her and face her later, when she is awake and ready for my confrontation..._ " He sighed and moved away from the door then walked down the hall way and winked at the clerk, that shoke then fell over a stool. He then walked outside and dissapeared into the night.

Krystal sighed heavily before she opened her eyes when she woke up. She sat up and looked around, then streched out. " Man. I feel so much better. I needed that rest! " Krystal smiled, then her stomach growled " ...mmmmm...I'm hungry.. " Krystal stood up and streched agian then brushed her self off. " I wish I brought my clothes...oh well.. " She shrugged.

Later: She stepped out of the shower and dried off. She got dressed and she walked out of the rest room. She wore her black, baggy jeans with red stitch. Silver chains clung from each side of her pants and connected to her back pockets, making a drapping X on the back of her pants. The chains weren't too low, so she could fight. She wore a blood red wifebeater with an oversized black silk, mid-sleeved, over-shirt. Her katana, black handle with red binding, was on her left side, attached with a special belt. She also had a medium size black pack.

Krystal walked out of the hotel after paying and started walking down the old abandoned road, that lead a long way, and eventual to a forest.

Krystal held her stomach and hunched over slightly. " Oh my...if I don't get somthing in my bottemless pit for a stomach soon, I'm gonna die. " She looked around standing up right. She finally spotted an open resturant, that seemed to be old fashioned...and old by its self as well. It was a bar. The neon sign buzzed and a few of the letters were burnt out. She ran up to it and entered, and looked around, only a few people were in there. A few old men, some travlers with weapons, and some middle aged woman drinking beer. Krystal peered deeper in the corners and saw a figure sitting at a table in a poorly lit part of the resturant/Bar drinking something, she ignored him.

She stepped up to the counter of the resturant/Bar and sat on a stool. A waitress on the other side of the counter walked up in front of her. " Hello, welcome to ' Wild West Wonder Winds', Can I get you anything? " She seemed to have a kentucky accent, the name of the place was rather odd as well. " Yes actually. Do you have any steak? " She asked. The waitress nodded. " Of course we do! How do you want it? And what would you like to drink? " Krystal smiled at the hospitality, it was rare now-a-days, even in places people are paid to be. " I'd like it more rare, and I'd like a bloody mary to drink please. " Krystal ordered kindly. The waitress nodded and walked away with her little notebook with Krystal's order.

" Ah....I feel much better tonight...maybe there won't have to be any killing this time. Krystal smiled to her self and pulled out a wrinkled, and torn picture that was in black and white. " ......Kavio...I'm sorry... " She stared at her old master and herself as a child, then tucked it back in her pocket as the waitress came back with her order. " Here ya go, thank ya. Hope ya enjoy it now. " The waitress smiled and dissapeared agian. " MM! God this smells good. " She pour some worcestershire sauce on it, then some season salt with some regular salt and picked up her fork and knife.

" ...._She seems so innocent...its quite deceving..I like that. _" The man stood and walked slowly next to Krystal and sat on a stool next to her and ordered the same as she. Krystal seemed not to notice the man and continued to eat like there was no tomorrow. When she was finally finished she drank the last bit of the bloody mary. She had a more reddish tint to her cheeks now, though she wasn't intoxicated easily. " ..that was great. " Krystal sat a 5 gen coin on the table, and the waitress picked it up. The man stared at her the whole time. Krystal finally turned her head to see him. Her eyes widened then she started coughing, she put a hand to her chest and got off the stool, ready to leave. " Are you alright?! " He jumped off the stool and put an arm around Krystal.

She hit his arm away as she turned around. " What do you want! " She yelled at him, seizing her coughing and let her chest go when she dropped her hand from it. " Can we go outside, I don't want to create a scene. " He asked innocently. Krystal nodded and was outside before he was, but he was close behind they walked around the building into the alley. " Who are you? " Krystal asked him violently. " I'm..Ra, I mean-jjj-jason. " He said having to think. " I'm Krystal. " " I know " He smiled half evily. " How do you know my name fool! " Krystal put a hand on her katana handle and stared straight into his eyes. " WHOA! chill Krystal, word gets around fast, everyone knows the famous hunter!! " He waved his hands around. A sweatdrop feel from Krystals forehead. " Yes, I'm sure. " Krystal relaxed but still stared into his eyes. " Where did you come from? " Krystal questioned him. " I travel, but I'm orginally from scuyanto, somewhere in the England region.

" What do you want? ..... " She lowered her head to the side waiting for his response. " To know you. " He said almost romanticly. " I'm sorry, friends are more of a weakness then a broken leg. I don't have time to make your accqutance. " She said firmly, then looked up at him. " ....Is that so...I'm sure you can make an acception this time. I can take care of myself. Please, talk to me. " He said and walked closer to her, she stepped back. " How do I know that your not working for someone else? How do I know your not trying to get close to me just so you can kill me? " She stared daggers into his eyes. He didn't move. " Because, this, I'm not. I've been alone and abandoned by everyone, and I've been an expert killer for years, and I just want a friend for once. After I heard about you, I had to meet you. " She smirked actually trying to believe him....her smirk suddenly faded as she fell backwards into a wall and held her head her eyes wide, her mind drifted into a vison

_" What are you? " Krystal is seen standing infront of a blood moon, facing a figure in black with shoulder length black hair and red eyes watching her, a man. " I'm what you've been searching for Krysala. " He smiled. "......... " Krystal watched him as he drew his blade soon as she drew hers but he dropped his as he dashed at her and grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her deeply. Krystal dropped her sword. _

Krystal forced her eyes closed and then opened them and Jason's hand was on her shoulder. " Hey are you alright!? " She looked up into deep blue eyes, then she straightend up. "...Yes, I'm fine....that happens sometimes, pay no mind. " He nodded understanding. " Listen, I'll give you a chance. If you try to turn on me, I will kill you without hesitation, understand!? " She said to him. " Of course, I really appreciate it. You can trust me. " Jason smiled. " I've killed before, and I _will_ do it agian. " Krystal said then relaxed, smiled and put out her hand to shake his, he took it and he shook hers.

Krystal finally took her hand back and then looked down the alley. Jason turned her head and looked into her eyes deeply, like he could see through her, she stared back. " ...Why do you have a black collar around your neck? " He asked after a while. " .........Its part of wardrobe...I always wear it. " Krystal stated. Jason nodded in comprehension. "....I have to go. " Krystal turned and walked toward the road that lead to the forest. Jason followed. " Wait, I want to go with you! "

Krystal didn't wait up. She felt tension, and was taking it out on this guy. She wasn't trying to be mean, she was just kind of...well maybe its PMS. Jason reached her and walked along side of her. " I'm sorry. I really don't mean to be a bother. I'm a pretty good fighter though, that I am. " He smiled. " Well, good, and...you're not a bother. I just have alot on my mind. Nothing that you did. " She looked at him up and down then looked back ahead as they were getting closer to the forest. " Strange... " Krystal said almost under her breath. " What?.. " Jason asked, looking at her with a confused look on his face.

" You have a very interesting aura. I can't read it. " Krystal said to him, but didn't look at him. " Oh...really? I didn't think I had a interesting aura. I'm a very boring person....I think. " He sighed. Krystal sighed after him, but unnoticably. They stopped as they reached the forest.Krystal turned to him. " Listen, I'm only going to say this once. If you try to do anything stupid, I won't hesitate in harming you, or even killing you if necessary. " She stared in his eyes looking fo any resistance." I understand. " _Like she would be able to kill me..._"She turned and headed into the forest, Jason followed her in.

Chapter 3

" In My Dreams "

Krystal grinned as the stars shimmered down upon them. Jason was very quiet, staying behind by a foot, alittle off to the right of Krystal. He was doing his best not to make her paranoid. The trees seem to their best to cover most of the sky, leaving little light for Krystal to see. Of couse this bothered Jason none, for he was one with the night. Jasons gaze drifted down towards her swaying long black hair. Soon he was looking at her bottem end. Krystal felt his gaze and goaked. " See something you like? " Jason blushed uncontrolably. " Oh! I'm sorry m'am! I meant no harm. " Jason was jumpy. " Why would be harm, you're just giving me your compliment. Though in some cases it was rude. I forgive you. " Krystal smiled to her self. She felt in control, that was something she liked.

" They're many fiends in this wood. I would suggest some caution, not to fall into any traps. " Jason warned Krystal, even though he was aware of her cautious state of mind. " Thanks for letting me know. However, I'm sure I could have guessed that. "

Krystal noticed that they have been walking around a hour or so. Krystal lifted her head. She started feeling curiosity of this Jason. That vision she had seen, and his eyes....something wasn't added up. That, and his aura? Who was this guy? Krystal felt a tingle in her inner chest area, a sort of " butterflies in the stomach " type of deal. She was getting excited, she calmed her self down to relax her heart. Jason leered at her, hearing her pulse, and he was pretty sure whaat she was thinking, though he was know mind reader.

" Tell me about yourself....at least the best you can " Krystal broke the silence. Jason caught up to her, at her side and he smiled faintly. " Well, as you know, my name is Jason, my last name is Akujin. I'm 20. I was born in Oakayama, Japan. Though I was raised in England. " Krystal spun around. " Are you serious? I was also born in Japan, and was raised in England! Fascinating. " Krystal returned to her stride. " Hm, yeah. That is a bit odd, it's not likely to meet some one of our...how should I say.. Place of birth and place of growth? " Jason looked at Krystal who was lookinf ahead of her. She nodded. " Shh... I head a shuffleing in the brush ahead of us. " Krystal whispered as she leaned over to Jason. He smiled and nodded. Krystal concentrated on the energy that was in front of them. " Theres on one. A demon. ......A fire demon. " Krystal placed her hand on the handle of her katana, with a certain grip. " Prepare your self, it's going attack us an minute. " Krystal keyed in. Jason nodded and assumed a battle position.

The demon launched out of the black wood and 3 fire blasts hit Krystal and Jason. Jason dodged one,but was hit by the other 2. Jason seemed barely injured. Krystal had been hit and fell backwards, but got up quick enough for Jason not to notice that she had fell. Jason pulled out a few ninja stars from his side pocket on his pants. He threw them so hard and fast that Krystal didn't even see them. All of the stars impaled themselves in the demons forehead. Krystal unsheathed her katana and ran at it while it was distracted. She swung her katana down full force and the demon was split in half. Its innerds fell in a horrible mess all over the grass and dirt. The demon wailed a last cry as it desinagrated into dust.

Jason smiled and was impressed by her swordmanship. " You handled that thing pretty while, that was very impressive. I'm surprised a girl like you heeded such strength. " Jason walked towards her. Krystal risen from picking something up off the ground. " Thank you. However, it's nesscary to be so strong. Especailly in this dayand age. Wouldn't you agree? " She turned towards him and pocketed the item she had lifted. " Yes. What was that brown sac you put in your coat? Just curious. " Jason had a very light smile. " Medical herbs." Krystal frowned. " It, of course, is another nessecity here. " Jason nodded. " I agree whole heartedly. " He kept the same expression.

" So, shall we proceed then? " Jason watched her sheath her katana after wipeing it clean with a clothe. " Yes, I'm sure as soon as the other fiends of this wood notice this one gone, they'll come running in hopes of prey. Foolish demons. " Krystal turned and continued walking, Jason followed. " Yes, I had forgotten the nature of the demons. Its been a while since I've battled them actually. " Jason looked down a little. " Whys that? " Krystal slowed her pace so he could walked aside her. " Well, I lost my will to be a warrior for a short period. A state of depression, lonilness, it took over me. I never left my home for any reason. " Jason noticed she was looking at him with contemplation. " But of course, thats times over and i have gotten over it and moved on after I heard about you. It was quite the challenge to find you. I only heard about you from a friend that I use to have. He barley ever talked to me, but he came to me to warn me of you. He said that you were a great warrior and if I crossed paths with you that you'd try to kill me. " Jason smiled. " Oh my, really? Why ever would I do something like that? " Krystal smiled as she talked in a sarcastic tone. " I'm not sure. You seem alright to me. You're not crazy like he had inferred. " Jasons smiled fadded to a simple frown. " I have my moments, but I'm not crazy. " Krystal smiled. Jason lifted his head to look at her. " By the way, what do you hunt? I mean, besides fiends and demons? " Krystal looked at him. " I kill Vampires. Funny thing, I have kill one in so long. They seem to be in some kind of hideing. "

Jasons eyes grew wide. He figured she didn't know he was a vampire. Lucky thing he put a aura cover spell over him. He remembered his friend telling him she hunted vampires. Something about her family being killed by them. Her brother as well. " Wow, what a vocation. Why do you hunt vampires? " Jason asked almost knowing for certain the answer. Krystal looked down. Her hair shadowed her face. " I'll only say this, for revenge. The bloody asses destroyed my life years ago, and I'm only taking it back in spades. " Krystal gritted her teeth. Jason noticed her anger and backed off a bit in his questioning. " I'm sorry. I wish for your satifaction one day then. " Jason tryed to lighten the moment. Krystal nodded solely. " Yes. One day. " Krystal looked ahead as they were walking. A wooden bridge lay ahead of them. Under the bridge was a small creek. " Are you thirsty? " Krystal asked Jason in a light voice. Jason froze. " Wh-what? " Jason stuttered. Krystal turned around. " I said, are you thirsty? Theres a creek head of us, we can grab some water and put in in a canteen. " Krystal put a fist on her hip.

" Oh! Of course. " Jason reached into his other side pockect and pulled out an old canteen. " Might want to clean it out first. You should wait here. I'll get us some water. " Jason smiled as he walked up to the creek about 2 yards away from them. Krystal nodded and sat down under a tree. Jason sqautted down and unscrewed the lid to the canteen and lowered it into the water. Letting the water fill it then emptying it. Delouted blood flowed out and down the river. Jason sighed in relief. After flushing to blood out a few more times, he let some clean water fill it. He screwed the lid back on and started walking back towards Krystal who was doozing off.

He reached her and sat next to her. " She's asleep. " Jason lifted his eyebrows in surprise. _Man, I thought she had me when she asked if I was thristy. Damn...and what a horriable time. I am starting to hunger. Fuck! I can't do anything about it right know. In the middle of the woods with a hot vampire killer! Not to mention all the fiends to weaken me. I have to stay awake to protect her... I don't want anything to happen to her... _Jason gazed at her slumped figure. Her katana was on the side of her and she had her head down to the left. Some of her hair fell over her face. _She looks so innocent. It makes my blood boil, I want her blood so badly.. That coller, its in the way anyway. I can't just go " Hey! " then bite her. Maybe I'll get to know her better then tell her what I am later when I feel she trusts me. Its so strange, after so long I never even thought of a woman in my life, or unlife I should say. But, when I look into her eyes, I feel like I'm one with her. Its so stupid. I'm lame. I can't believe I get butterflies in my stomach because of this vampire killer. But..... I'm truely attracted to her. _Jason snickered. " Yeah like I had a chance with a vampire killer. " Jason gazed over at Krystals face. _Her...life force...its..its so weak. I never noticed before, but her pulse is so faint now, I can barely hear it. Its as though shes barely alive. _Jason gasped and shook Krystal. " Hey! Hey! Are you OK?! Answer me! Krystal! " Krystal shot her eyes opened as she was being shooken. " WHAAAAAT!? " Krystal yelled. " I'm trying to sleep here!!! Are you trying to give me a corinary or something!? " Krystal turned over and laid on the ground and doozed off again. _She seems fine... thats really weird. _Jason reached an arm over and touch her collar. Jason gasped. _This coller! Its admitting a strange energy! What happened to you......Krystal.. _Jason brushed some of her hair back.

Krystal woke up and leaned forward. She poped her neck then looked over at Jason who was STILL awake. " Hey, aren't you tired?! " Krystal stared at him surprised. " Well yeah, but I didn't want us getting injured just cuz' I wanted to sleep. " Jason shrugged. " Well..uh.... You should have told me, I would have waited until we were out of the wood. " Krystal stood up and offered a hand to help him up, he had been sitting. He accepted the help and took her hand. " Well, seeing how it might take a few days to get out of this wood, I highly doubt you'd make it that long without sleeping. " Jason said in a 'know-it-all' voice. " What about you then? " Krystal put a fist on her hip. " I will manage. " Jason turned towards the east and began walking. " Suit yourself. " Krystal shrugged and walked up next to him.

" Well well, wonder how long it will take for another demon or fiend to show up and attack us this time. " Jason muttered. " Oh shut-up. Are you always like this? " Krystal glanced over at him. " Nah, I'm just grumpy. " Krystal shook her head. " Ah, I see."

A few moments passed and Krystal found herself glancing in his direction. _I can't shake that vision out of my head. He was defiantly that guy. I'm afriad. He, I don't feel any bad vibes from him. Could he... _Krystal shook her head and took in a breath of air. " Anything wrong? " Jason peered into her eyes as he leaned in front of her. " No! No! I'm sorry I was just day dreaming. " Krystal smiled. " Hm...you seem to do that alot. " Jason turned back the way he was. Grinning and looking ahead. " Yeah, I'm really all that organized in my mind. Not to mention a few things have been bothering me. " Krystal made a small smile. Feeling kind of regretful for bringing it up. " Like? " Jason edged on. " Well...I knew this guy right, and he, well we got close. We were together for a while then I found out that he was a vampire, well I knew he was up to this time but anyway- " Krystal shook here head. " Nevermind its nothing. " Jason smiled to himself. " No, continue. " Krystal nodded. " He tricked me and got him cornered by a few of his 'freinds' attacked me. He was working for a orginization of vampire fiends. A sort of a independent monarchy. They own half of this country. My goal is to destroy it. I also found out this guy kill my brother and family some time ago. " Krystal looked up at Jason who seemed deep in thought. " This guy, what was his name? " Jason looked at Krystal, and just now noticed she was looking at him. "His name...was .... " Krystal looked down as she felt a rush of sadness. " Savion." Krystal looked back at him. " .......oh. " Jason mumbled. " Whats the matter?? " Krystal asked a bit curious. "

Krystal stopped walking after she realized he didn't answer. " What? " " Savion......that was my brothers name. He was a vampire... " Krystals eyes went wide. " I killed your brother. " Krystal froze. Jasons expressed changed completely. " Oh please, don't be upset about it. You saved me the trouble! I was after him as well. He was destroying this country. He assainated Englands last King, St. Francis Morderik. " " That was him?! Savion murdered St. Morderik!!! I can't believe I didn't realize that! Oh my God. " Krystal spun around. " And I have been regreting my actions. Son-of-a-bitch!! " Krystal began crying after an odd silence. " " But....he was ...he was so nice to me, and gentle. Come to think of it, he reminds me of you. Also you resemble him as well. " Krystal said as she turned back around. " Please! Don't compare me to that fucking maggot! The bloody cocker tryed to kill me! Right after he told me he thought me of an ideal brother! Fuck him. I hope he rots in hell. " Jason gritted his teeth looking away from Krystal. Krystal stepped back. She never heard him say such things.. though she only knew him for 2 days. " I'm sorry, that was rather vulgar. " Jason apologized and walked towards her. " Oh no worrys, I have my fair share of out breaks, if not much more. " Krystal smiled.Jason nodded. " Well 'now-a-days' It's more difficult to stop ones self from getting angry. Things have gone to shit in the past 4-5 years. " Jason looked at her and started walking agian, Krystal did the same.

" Thats true....but I have to mention something.. " Krystal said a little above a whisper. " Go on. " " Well, I killed him, he turned to dust right infront of me, however... I still feel his aura flooding this planet. I'm afraid.. I made a terriable mistake.. maybe his gathering energy from the spirits- ..I'm sorry this sounds ridiculous. " Krystal made a fake laugh. " No, I understand what you're saying. Savion may have died physical, but his spiritual form is harboring itself in the planet. He's gathering the souls of the evil and vial ones here on the planet as they die! Is this what you have been thinking? " Jason said a bit excited. Krystal froze agian. " Exactly. Those were my exact thoughts! Are you some kind of mid reader or something!? " Krystal yelled. " SHHH!! Theres fiends everywhere, and no, I'm not a mind reader. I just know how powerful my brother is. " Jason sighed in relief. " Sorry I yelled. " She blushed. " Damnit! I should have realized it was too easy to beat him!! " Krystal felt bit flustered. " Maybe its best not to think about this right now. " Jason smiled. " Why don't you tell me about you're past. I am a bit curious you know.. " Jason stared at Krystal waiting for an answer. Krystal looked down and stalled for a few minutes, deep in thought. " Well....I was...I was in Japan for a perioid of time before I moved here. My family was killed and I was found in the home covered in blood as a small child, crying. The man who found me was a dojo master and he took me in. He trains me in many arts, including painting. Then he had me go out on a mission to destroy a few vampires. Well....I went there and one, a vampire... he.. his name was Severious. He bit me on the neck, I managed to free my self with much effort, but I was very weak. He attacked me agian and I was in the air some how and plumited from the sky and feel in a bush where the master found me, the man who raised me. I was unconscience. He took me back to the dojo. He was a mezmerizing scientist believe it or not. He invented things. I was close to death and we was recently working on a black coller that sustands life. " Krystals motioned towards her collar. " I was...I was half changed. I'm half vampire. The only reason I don't kill for blood ifs from this collar. If its removed...I don't know what will happen.... " Krystal looked down ashamed.

Jason looked at her as they were walking. " Its alright Krystal. I can't say I understand how you feel, because I don't, but.... I'll be here. I'll make sure nothing goes wrong. You can trust me way more then you could have trusted my brother. I apologize too for him. I'm sorry you had to go through that. By the way....wheres your dojo master at? " Jason asked almost clueless. " He...he was kill by Severious. While.... while I went out for groceries..he knew..He knew he was gonna die! The fucker! He knew it, and didn't tell me!! God Damnit! " Krystal screamed. She calmed down realizing she was being loud. " I'm sorry.. anyway.. when I returned I found a note that Severious left me...and......... " There was a moment of silence." I'm sorry I can't continue. " Krystal looked down. " Its alright... " Jason waited a moment not knowing what to do. then he slowly put an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. Krystal took his comfort willingly. " Thank you, I think I needed to let that out. Even though you didn't realize you were actually helping me. Well, at first anyway. " Krystal smiled. She hadn't realized she had been crying. She wiped away a few of her tears.

Jason smiled as he noticed a opening about 40 meters away. " Hey Krystal, I think I see a way out of here! " Jason pointed towards the opening he just noticed. " Great! It didn't take as long as I expected. " They ran the rest of the way towards the clearing and stopped to walk a slower pace along the field. " Wow.... " Krystal was amazed at the open spaced. It was somewhat peaceful. The breeze picked up and Krystals hair flowed to the side. It felt like 70-so degrees. It was a perfect night. " _The same night when I met...Savion...or was his name Majier? _" Krystal sighed and began walking agian, to Jasons side. " Hey whats wrong? " Jason stepped in front of her. " I...I just can't believe he's still alive..... He was so much different. He was cute.. Heh. " Krystal had a light tint of pink on her cheeks. Jason rolled his eyes. " Well....actually...it was a confuseing situtation because, one was pretending to be the other. So maybe who I though was Savion, was realy Majier? " Krystal questioned herself. " Majier?! MAJIER?! " Jason screamed. " Yeah! Why are you yelling?! " Krystal loked at him confused. " Majier was the very decendent of the Prince himself. He was a demon. " Jason thought deeply. " What do you mean by ' decendent? ' " Krystal asked him, and noticed he was peering to the side in the clearing. " He and the Prince shared blood. The Vampire Prince himself is only 769 years old. " Jason looked back at her. His red spikes still standing despite the conditions they been through. Krystal narrowed her years at him as he looked back at her. " How do you know so damn much? " Krystal glared. " I told you, my brother is in this massive clan. Majier and my brother worked together. They were close. " ' Close ' as in ? " Krystal asked interested.

" My brother was, or is, bi-sexual. Majier is a full homo-sexual. I think my brother destroyed our family, and left. My mother and father disowned him and lashed him when he was 10 years old. He should be about 22 years old now. " Jason lowered his head and raised a hand to his mouth as if thinking deeper into his mind. " I think he's going to come back to physical form soon. The blue moon is two days away. " Jason looked back up at her. " Oh shit, thats right. I completely forgot! " Krystal screamed. " Whats the matter. " I have to get to Dexter village! " Krystal looked around. " Shit! " " Why do you need to get there? " Jason interupted. " I have to find Severious. Fortunatly, I've found out where he is, thus ' Dexter Village. ' " Krystal turned east. " Come on we need to hurry! " Krystal yelled towards him. He nodded. They ran about a mile or so. Twenty minutes passed and Krystal collapsed on the ground exhausted. Jason didn't notice til he noticed no one was beside him. He turned around and ran towards the barely conscience Krystal.

" Krystal!! Are you ok?! " Jason kneeled beside her. " Not- huff-huff- quite. " Krystal weezed then coughed. " We ran a long way. I think we should take a break. " Krystal sat up, sitting on her knees and yawned. " Can I do anything for you? " Jason asked hopefully. " Not much either of us can do right now heh. " Krystal refered to their location. They were surrounded by fields of tall grass. The moon was a gibbous. Jason looked down. " _I wonder.........how long can I last before I can get more blood. I'm drianed of energy, and my spells draw even more energy. Not to mention all the running. _" Jason thought to him self as he stared a Krystal. She was pawing inside he trench coat. " Now I know I had a few oranges somewhere.... AH! " Krystal puled out two small oranges. " This is all I have, so we better savor it. " Krystal smiled as she held one of them in front of him. He shook his head looking at it, and then looked at her. " You should it them both, you don't look so good. " Jason rubbed his arm. Krystal lowered her arm and looked at him. " But... I'm fine. You haven't eaten anything since that bar we met in. " Krystal stared at him questionably. " Well, I guess I'm just not hungry that often. " Jason smiled. Krystal stared at him. " Hmm..._Something isn't right. First I can't read his aura, then he can stay up all night, and he can run a mile without stopping or getting exhausted. Not to mention his eyes...such a peircing blue with a black rim. _ " Krystal thought to herself. " _Uh oh... I think shes thinking to deeply about this situation. _" A fearful expression passed over Jasons face. Then he stood up very quickly. " HEY!! You eat that orange then we can head to the next village and eat a restuarant!! " Jason said ovely-optimistically. Krystal looked surprise in his suddenly loudness. " Uhm..... Hell yeah!!! " Krystal stood up in agreement and smiled. " Thats sounds like a dandy-doodly-doo idear'!!!!! " Krystal smiled. " I'll have a Bloody Mary please! " Krystal walked around in a funny way. Jason picked up on the sarcasim and joined in " And I'll have a screwdriver please! Next to a peach shot! " Jason and Krystal locked arms and began square danceing. they danced for a while longer before they both callapsed on the grass. " Wow....that was interesting. " Jason smiled. Krystal opened her eyes and stared into the sky. " ......... " Krystal was fully relaxed as she contniued to stare into the sky.

Jason noticed her dismay and looked over at her. Krystal blinked slowly. " _How am I going to defeat him.... there were more then just Savion and Majeir.......Majeir....... _" Krystal closed her eyes remembering him. She only knew him for a short time. " Krystal? Hey..Krystal? " Jason tried to break in to her thoughts. " Huh, what? " Krystal looked back at him. " Are you ok? " Krystal stared as him for a second then nodded. " Yes, I'm fine. " Jason smiled gently. " I just....I hope that what happened between Majeir and me, won't happen between you and I. " Krystal looked back at the stars. Jason sat up and looked down. " ...........I think I should tell you something....." Jason said quietly. " I understand what you are....and what you do Krystal... " Jason looked at her. " And I'm sure it has crossed you mind somewhere along the line.... " Jason looked away agian. " I'm starting to grow found of you.....I mean, so found that I can't lie anymore. " Krystals eyes grew wide and she sat up. " Go on...what are you trying to say?.... " Krystal asked a little concerned. Jason stood up and red light engulfed him then there was a suddenly flash of white. Krystal sheltered her eyes a bit. Krystal gasped. " OH MY GOD! " Krystal fell back as she tried to get up. She looked over him. His hair was black and little passed shoulder length. His eyes were still the peircing blue with the black rim as before. His bottem lip was peirced, as well as his left eyebrow. He wore a necklace with a black chain, its pendent was of a black pentigram with a red circle around it. The necklace admitted energy. He was skinny, but built well for a boney guy. His skin was bare except his black baggy jeans with a black belt with silver spikes pointing out of it. He also was wearing a pair of black leather boots.

" J-Ja-Jason!! " Krystal stood up to keep striaght. She was shocked. His face was serious. " Jason is not my real name. My real name is Ratri Akujin. I was born in England and have traveled over Russia and Japan. " His voice was lower and more seductive. " Ratri.. " Krystals trench coat flew off as a extremly strong gust of wind flew passed her. Ratri's hair flew around his head in patterns due to the wind. " UHNG! " Krystal fell back and landed on her back. " No Dammit! Not agian!! " Krystal covered her head and crouched down. " Get away!! Get Away don't touch ME!!!! " Krystals long black hair flew around her head as well. " No! Stop this!!! You FREAK!!! GO AWAY! " Krystal stood up and was about to draw her sword, Ratri was before her. He wraped an arm around her waist and placed a hand on the back of her head. The wind continued to let their hair fly. " Krystal.... calm down. I'm not going to fight or hurt you. " Krystal stared him in the eyes. Her collar pulsed. " However, I want you to join me in eternity.... You knew me as Jason, nothing is different besides my appearence and race. " Ratri leaned in closer, they seemed to be floating. The long grass below them waved massivally. Krystal shrieked. " What are you doing!? " " Calm down Krystal...just calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. " Ratri kissed her lips.

Krystal shivered. Then relaxed. " You-your a vampire... " Krystal stuttered. Ratri nodded. " Just relax...be with me now... " Krystals black collar pulsed violently. " Gnuh! It hurts! " Krystal reached to touch it. It desentigrated. " AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! NO!! " Krystal screamed. " RELAX! IT'S ALRIGHT!! " Ratri embarced her. Krystal's eyes gew wide then relaxed. She realized how the wind felt so nice over her back and through her hair. She closed her eyes. Ratri held her closer. She felt her eyes change form. She flinched her eyes tightly shut. She didn't want him to see the hidious eyes the collar and the bite had done to her. "....Krystal. Open your eyes.. " Ratri moved back some to look at her face. " No." Krystal refused. " It's alright. I've had those eyes before.. " Ratri moved both his arms around her waist. " Really?... " Krystal opened her eyes slowly. They were once again black with red pupils and rims.

She blinked as they had a long stare. " ....things will be different now..." Ratri said in a light voice. " ...what do you mean? " Krystal stammered. " I'm sorry that your collar dissapeared. Things are not as bad as they seem. My brother told me about your past, but don't be alarmed. I'm in no sort of an alliance with him. I won the race. I was able to reach you before him. He was going to attack you, I decided to protect you. " Ratri smiled. " ...what's with this wind?... " " My aura, its been released. I had contained it to hide it from you, so we wouldn't fued. " He smiled agian. " My god, your aura its extremly powerful." Krystal noticed the wind dieing down and they lowered to the ground. " Well...it seems that way. Though, I am more powerful then my brother; for right now at least. " Ratri and Krystal's feet touched the ground and they let go of each other.

There was long pause before Krystal picked up her coat. " Well... I think we should start heading to Dexter Village as soon as possible. " Krystal sighed. Ratri just stared at her. Theres something else I want to tell you Krystal.. " Ratri kept his voice quiet. Krystal walked up to him. " _He's looking at me pretty deeply...he looks so handsom like this. His skin is soft and pale... I really want to touch it agian... _" Krystal daydreamed as she was staring at Ratri's chest. " ....Krystal? " " OH! " Her eyes shot up at him. " Yes? .... " Krystal was a foot away from him. " Krystal....I've fallen in love with you. " Krystal's eyes opened widely. She stood there in shock. " _HIM in love with ME......there's something wrong here. _" " W-wh-what?! " Krystal stared at him. Suddenly his expression changed completly. " Oh! Please don't tell me you don't like me! I know I'm not all built and normal...or human for that matter- " " I do! I like you. " Krystal blushed madly. " I-I mean... I like you very much..but I...but I'm too busy fo- for love...right....now? " Krystal lied through her teeth, she couldn't help it, the embarrassment was unbarable. " .................. " Ratri blinked in confusion. " We can talk about this later. For now, however, lets continue to the village. " Krystal smiled warmly. Ratri nodded and smiled.

As they turned and began walking Krystal stopped. " Oh shit, I forgot! I can't walk into a village with these eyes!! " Krystal held her face. " Don't worry the effects that are placed upon you eyes will fade away by the time we will arrive. " Ratri wraped an arm around Krystals waist. They were walking beside each other. " Alright then.. " Krystal and Ratri continued walking. Krystal stared ahead of them. Her mind raced through everything that just happened. It was so fast. "... _I can't believe everthign that just happened. None of this feels entirely real...It's as if it was a dream. Further-more....how can I be so attracted to this....vampire? The brother to another I've fought.. I'm afriad. My collar is gone,......and the scare is visable. He siad things would be different. What did he mean? Could it be!? _" Krystal stopped in realization that she was now almost a complete vampire. " Om my god!!!! " Krystal fell to her knees. Ratri stopped immediatly and lowered himself to her. " Whats wrong?! " Ratri put his hands on her shoulders. " I-I--I I'm a vampire! I'm a blood sucking maggot aren't I!? " Krystal began crying. Ratri took no offense to what she said. " No, not entirely Krystal... you still have to share blood with a real vampire to become one. " Ratri tried to relax her. " .....What am I doing here Ratri?... what happened...why is all this going on!? " Krystal continued to cry, she raised her hands to her eyes to cover them. Ratri sighed and pulled her agianst him. " It's alright Krystal. I'm here for you. " Krystal accepted his hug and returned it. She cryed on his shoulder. She never felt so close to anyone in that moment. Krystal opened her eyes a little. " _I've never felt so loved or cared about as much as I do know. For the first time in so long......I feel.. _" Krystal closed her eyes again. For a short moment in that time, she felt complete.


End file.
